


Michiru's Mornings

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, F/F, HaruMichi, Morning Cuddles, Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Before a long day at the studio, Michiru tries to enjoy some time with Haruka





	

Michiru had a strict morning routine schedule, one she did not like to defer from at any time. Especially on a day like today. She was due at the studio to work on a piece for a banquet dinner. Her manager booked her gigs left and right lately, to which she wasn’t complaining. However, she could do without having to work on a new piece nearly every week. Michiru never missed alarms in the morning, she was always on time to everything. That was how she was raised and being late was simply not acceptable. Lateness showed laziness; it showed you either didn’t care or wanted negative attention. And while most of what her parents taught her she tried to forget and find a way on her own, this was one thing she knew was right. Michiru liked to work on a strict schedule, and she liked for things to start on time, and if they didn’t, she didn’t want to be the cause of it. 

———

A soft buzz and a faint hum emitted from her nightstand. The clock read six in the morning, just enough time to shower and put on makeup. She needed to be at the studio by a quarter to nine, and not a minute after. With a soft groan, Michiru reached over to shut off her alarm, when the strong arm wrapped around her shut it for her. 

“Stay home today.” Haruka said softy, hugging Michiru tighter. Michiru had to admit, perhaps she was neglecting the blonde. She’d been so busy between the studio and practicing and just wanting to get some rest.   
“I wish I could,” Michiru began, though not trying to break free of her lover’s embrace. She liked this closeness, and honestly she loved the feel of Haruka holding her. If it were up to her she could stay like this all day. “But I need to be in the office in—”  
“Three hours.”  
“Two hours and forty-five minutes.” Michiru corrected, to which Haruka emitted a long sigh, almost like a groan. She didn’t do it to anger or upset her, just to state the facts.   
“Can’t you call in sick? The banquet isn’t until like Friday right? You have all week to practice.” Haruka said, full of hope, to which Michiru turned around to hold Haruka facing forward. “You’re perfect at your pieces anyway, you blow everyone a way. What’s a day without practice?” The blonde commented, as she planted a kiss on Michiru’s forehead. “Or can’t you just go in later? He works for you not the other way around.”  
“I know love, I know love.” Michiru said, as Haruka ran her hands up and down Michiru’s back underneath her shirt. “But you know I can’t just do that. My reputation will go down the line if my gig on Friday is canceled. Now is not the time to anger my manager.”

The two just lay their in silence. Michiru really wished that she could just stay home today with Haruka. Now that the weather had been colder, Haruka had less and less races. She knew it would wonderful for the two of them just to lay in bed all day, maybe go back to sleep for another four or five hours. After all, getting beauty sleep was on Michiru’s agenda at some point after this gig, perhaps Saturday morning. Haruka’s hands were running through Michiru’s wavy teal locks. Michiru rested her head on Haruka’s chest. Her eyes were closed and slowly she was lulling back to sleep. It wouldn’t be so bad to sleep for a little bit longer. She did shower last night; she really only wanted to refresh herself. A shower could also help her wake up, but that was the opposite of what she wanted to do right now. Her breathing became more even, as she felt herself slowly falling back asleep. This is all she wanted right now, Haruka’s hands running through her hair as she was holding her. Michiru decided that she could just wake up with her backup alarm that she had set for seven. 

That was until a loud beeping and buzzing noise jolted her, to which Haruka’s arm reached over to grab Michiru’s phone.

“Sorry,” The blonde said as she unlocked Michiru’s phone to turn off the remaining alarms. “I must have set it to snooze instead of shutting it off.”  
“No, it’s quite alright.” Michiru said, sitting up and stretching her arms up. “I have to get ready to go now anyway.” The teal haired woman said, sliding herself to the edge of the bed and standing up, emitting a yawn as she did such.   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Haruka said, propping herself on her forearms. “What time should you be back today?”  
“Hopefully two.” Michiru smiled, gathering her clothes from her closet. On a hanger on the back of the door sat her outfit that she picked out last night. A black pencil skirt and a baby pink blouse. “Do you have any plans for this morning?”  
“Might go for a jog at the park, maybe head to the gym to do some weight lifting.” Haruka pondered, as she watched Michiru tie her hair up before walking into their bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready to shower. “Then probably watch some Netflix, I’ve been meaning to start a new show of some sort.”  
“Are you going to keep making small talk,” Michiru said, standing in the middle of the door, “or are you going to come in here and help me shower?” To which Haruka nearly flew off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

———

Michiru was dropped off in front of their house by one of the coworkers at her music studio. The clock read half past two, and she was dreading having to be late to being home. Heels clicked as she walked up the steps to their door. Her keys jingled in her hand, as she opened the door and walked into the living room. Haruka was sat on the couch under a blanket, watching the news station.   
“I’m home.” Michiru said, hugging her lover from the back of the couch. Haruka responded by tilting her head up, to which Michiru responded by kissing her forehead. “How was your day?”  
“Good, I had a really nice time at the gym.” Haruka smiled, as Michiru walked around the couch to take the vacant seat next to her. “How about yours?”  
“Long.” Michiru said, resting her head on Haruka’s shoulder. “Which is why I requested tomorrow off. I said I wouldn’t be able to concentrate without a day of rest.”   
“And they’re letting you?” Haruka asked. “Even though you’ll only have three more rehearsals before you have to play?”  
“Like you said,” Michiru began, “it’s my word over theirs. Besides, they know I need to be concentrated in order to play to the best of my capability.”   
“Great, because I thought today, a nice movie day on the couch, and tomorrow morning, sleeping all tangled up with one another.”  
“Sounds perfect.” Michiru said, smiling and closing her eyes to rest.


End file.
